Black Star
by sithlord66
Summary: Hamlet and Romeo and Juliet meet Final Fantasy. These are my thoughts of how the game will play out. Noct/Stella
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. This is my first attempt at a Final Fantasy fic. I usually write other stuff on other forums so please be gentle. I don't have a beta right now so please please pardon the mistakes. After watching all the trailers and reading as much as I could about this game I decided to write a story of how I think the story line of the game will play out. I will most likely be way off base but since it will be awhile till it comes out this will have to do for now. I don't own any of the characters they are all Square Enix's creations...I am only borrowing them.

I hope you like it

CHAPTER ONE

"The King was dead!" was all that could be heard from the radio. On every station it was the same thing.  
"King Vincent had died in his sleep of an unknown cause." Noctis cringed with every word uttered by the newsman. The pain was still too near, burning him from the inside out.

The young man sat close to the door, his head resting on his hard fist. He saw none of the world which flashed by him in the late night sky as his entourage of cars raced along the deserted streets of his Kingdom. Well not really "his" Kingdom yet. Yes he was the prince and his father was King but until he was of age to take his rightful place his uncle, Armand would be the interim "Steward". In six months he would be eighteen and he would be the rightful ruler…just six more months.

His mother had called him shortly before midnight telling him the news of his father. She told him that it was sudden. That it happened so fast…one minute he was fine and the next he was gone. Noctis for some unknown reason had the strangest feeling in his gut that this was not a natural death. It just didn't make sense. His father was a healthy man. Sure there were threats on his life all the time but the crystal was there and protected him. But until his father came to him to tell him what had happened Notcis just had to believe what his mother told him.

The young Prince sighed and looked out the window. He could see the palace to his right. He was home but now his home was incomplete with the loss of his father.

"Noct," his drive and friend Alex spoke bringing the Prince out of his trance. The young man looked up to his friend. "It might be wise for you to postpone the meeting with Tenebrae. I mean since it is only five days away."

"Hmm maybe…." Noct replied, "But I don't think my father would have wanted that. This proposed treaty was a big deal for him and he would not want it stopped or delayed for anything." Tenebrae was an Outside World Kingdom that constantly was in war with his own Kingdom over the last Crystal that was safely hidden in his realm. Where it would stay for eternity and he would guard with his life.

The driver shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "Just a suggestion bro."

The young smiled before returning his attention his painful thoughts. Even though he was a highly trained warrior no training or conditioning could stop the pain he was feeling at that moment. He wished the light would bring him solace but at the moment none came.

The car pulled up in front of the palace and the door was opened for the Prince. As the young man exited the car he could see his two other friends getting out of the car that had followed him. Sykes was a friend from his childhood and practically grew up with him and Alex. His blonde hair whipped around his face as he slung his sawed off gun over his shoulder. Over the years the gun had become an extension to his arm and he was rarely seen without it. The taller man Antony was hired by his father years ago as a bodyguard for the young Prince and had become a great addition to the threesome. Even though Antony didn't grow up with the others his presence was always welcome.

His three companions fell in behind him and he walked to the steps in front of him. His eyes lifted to the top to see his mother waiting there for him. Wearily he climbed the towering structure to his mothers waiting arms.

There were no words passed between the mother and son, but the comfort flowed freely between them as they leaned into each other in a tight embrace.

"Did he come to you?" his mother asked after they finally parted.

Noctis shook his head his black hair falling over his eyes. "No not yet. But I suspect he will soon."

From a very young age Noctis had the ability to see the Light. When this happened he would receive a gift from the dead. Sometime it came in the form of some kind of power and other times it was wisdom or insight and enlightenment. He had hoped that his father would show him what had really happened to him.

A smile of warmth spread across his mothers face. "I'm sure he will connect to you soon Noct. Your father loved you more than anything and I know he will do anything to make sure he comes to you."

Her words were reassuring which made him feel so much more at ease.

Together he and his mother walked into the palace where they were greeted by his uncle. His father's brother bowed deeply as the two neared him. "Lord Noctis, what a tragedy that your trip was cut short by such horrific events," he reflected to the Prince. "This is a hard and terrifying time, I am glad of your speedy return"

The Prince glared at his uncle. He had never trusted him and now the distrust was even greater. "Has my father's body been taken for an autopsy yet?" was Noct's cold reply.

"Yes my Lord, we expect the first finding within the hour. I will report to you as soon as we hear something."

"Thank you Uncle." Noctis bowed to him before he turned to his mother. "I think I shall rest until we hear something. If you need me you know where you can find me."

His mother kissed his cheek before he and his friends headed for his chamber.

"Okay Noctis….spill it," Sykes said when they were safe inside the Prince's quarters.

Noctis looked at his friends with a puzzled look as usually trying to throw them off his back. But they knew better. They had been with him for so long now they practically knew each other's thoughts.

"Yeah come on Noct…we know things about your father's death aren't sitting too well for you. What do you know that you aren't telling us?" Alex then added pushing his glassed back up his nose.

The dark hair man sighed and shook his head. "Honestly I don't KNOW anything…it's just a feeling. That's all."

"What kind of feeling?" Antony called out as he walked over the check the windows to make sure they were secure.

Noctis walked over to his bed and threw himself down. He stared up at the ceiling as if he was looking for some kind of answer. "I don't think my father died of natural causes. I think there was more too it. But until we get the autopsy report or I see his light I can't be sure of anything."

"You think Armand had something to do with it." It wasn't a question that came from Alex but a statement.

Noct could only slightly nod to his friend.

The three men that were standing in the room looked at each other. They knew that Noct's feelings were to be taken into consideration.

"If he did kill your father do you think it is possible that he will come after you next?" asked Sykes.

Noctis sat up and glanced at his friends. "Everything is possible." He then whispered.

"Then we'll be ready for him" Antony said banging his fist into his palm. "Just let that scum bag try to come after you. He will surely meet his end" he hissed.

Noct put his hands up in protest. "Let's just wait and see what my father tells me."

"That is a good idea. But in the meantime I think we can do a little snooping around to see if we can find out anything on our own," Alex added. "But don't you worry about it; we will handle that part of if you just take care of your mother and the Kingdom."

Noctis was relieved that he had such good friends. He knew he could trust them with his life. Then is friends left him alone in his room. It had been a long day and he needed rest and maybe just maybe his father's light would be there to greet him in slumber.

Armand sat at the head of the long table. Both sides filled with members of the council. The new Steward smiled as he looked down at the men.

"Friends!" his voice called out as his fist hammered the hard surface of the table, bringing a silence to the once loud room.

For a moment all was quiet as all eyes were now on Armand "The Kingdom is now MINE!" he spat. "And if you are not with me you are against me. So at this moment I am giving you a chance to leave or stay. If you stay I know that you are my loyal servants, but if you leave you might as well leave the Kingdom because you will be a wanted man!" his voice boomed and echoed in the large hall surrounding them.

The men looked at each other, some confident and proud while other showed fear, but none chose to stand and leave. They all stayed and at that moment they all sold their souls to the evil man sitting before them.

It pleased Armand that no one left. "Very well gentlemen. Now let's get down to business…how do we sabotage this ridiculous treaty with Tenebrae? And how do we get rid of Prince Noctis?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone. Here is chapter two of my musings. I hope you enjoy them.

_**Chapter Two**_

For four days it had been the same for Noctis. During the day he along with his mother would attend services and wakes honoring his father and at night he would lay sleepless in his bed…waiting. He waited for a sign from the light. But none came.

It was late afternoon on the fifth day after his father's death, when Noctis found himself sitting on his father's chair in the throne room. As a child he and his friends used to play in this room. The chair had felt so much larger than life back then, and right at that moment it still felt the same as back then. Noct wondered how he could ever fill this chair. But the crystal hidden behind him soon soothed his thoughts and he started to feel more at ease.

Whenever he was near the crystal or was using its powers his features would be slightly altered. His hair and eyes would change colors. He never really knew why it was just how it had always been. The power he got from the crystal was intoxicating, but he knew that it was also deadly if misused. He trained long and hard to be able to handle the magic that was bestowed upon him from the mysterious crystal. He was the Crystal's protector; it would be his life's quest.

"Noct!" his friend spoke startling him.

He looked up to see Alex and Antony standing in the archway of the throne room.

"It's time, my Lord" replied Antony. "The party from Tenebrae has arrived and the festivities will begin soon."

Noctis's lungs exhaled. "Am I doing the right thing?" he asked his friends. But it really wasn't a question but more of a need for reassurance.

Alex then walked up to his friend. "You said it yourself Noct. Your father would have wanted this. And you know deep down this is the right thing to do."

"But there are still so many questions about my father's death." The young Prince protested. The autopsy report came back negative for any foul play. His heart had simply stopped beating and life just eluded him. But Noctis refused to believe it. The feelings still plagued him like a virus that refused to be expelled from one's body.

His friends couldn't come up with anything but they too knew something wasn't right about the situation. His uncle upon becoming steward had already started making himself a little too comfortable in his new position.

"We feel the same way about the death as you do but we haven't found anything unusual," replied Alex.

"And we won't stop looking until we find something," Antony added.

The young man lifted himself from his seat and turned back to looked at the beautiful hand carved chair. "I promise you father I will get to the bottom of this," he whispered to the empty chair his voice calm and determined.

Noct turned to his companions. "Let's go," was his simple reply. The three men then left the throne room.

* * *

Stella Nox Fleuret stood in front of the mirror that was in her hotel room. Her blonde hair flowed freely over her shoulders her white silk dress hugging her thin frame accenting her beauty. She studied the face peering back at her. She was determined but yet scarred. Stella was sent here on a mission, a mission where failure was not an option. But for some reason being here in this amazing Kingdom her resolve waivered. Maybe it was the power of the Crystal shaking her or just knowing that she would meet him.

She had studied everything there was known about the Prince. She felt she knew him fairly well but with the lack of intelligence on him he was still a mystery to her. She knew his father had just suddenly died and that he too saw the lights, a gift from the Goddess Etro, just as she did. She had heard that he was shy and recluse and only seemed at ease around his friends. And for some odd unknown reason she knew he was someone that she wanted to meet.

It was true that they were enemies, but did they really have to be? Their Kingdoms had been at war with each other even before they were born and now his Kingdom wanted to end that war, but hers did not. Her loyalty lay with her Kingdom and nothing could change that.

"Stella, are you ready?" her mother called from the adjoining room.

The young girl smiled at her reflection satisfied that light would guide her tonight. "Yes mama," she called back.

Stella along with her mother and father and many other dignitaries were one of the first guests to arrive at the Palace. There they were lead into and grand ball room with huge chandeliers and windows that ran from floor to ceiling. But all of that paled in comparison to the massive aquarium that was showcased in the center of the room. Every kind of sea creature imaginable was present in the tank. It was truly breath taking.

Stella followed her parents to their seats. But Stella was way too anxious to be bothered. Instead she looked around the grand hall admiring the beauty. She had never seen such extravagant surrounding. Her Kingdom was not as nearly as advanced as this one and it showed.

The guests started filling in and in no time the room was an electrified by the sounds of a celebration, but even amongst all the people Stella still noticed him when he walked into the room. She chuckled to herself when she noticed how stealthy he moved so as not to be noticed by the party goers. She was told that he was shy, so that must have been the reason for his shifty moves.

He entranced her without even knowing it. She couldn't seem to pull her eyes from him. His face was so serene…surely this man could not be the vicious warrior that she was told of. His moves were graceful yes but he just didn't seem all that comfortable in his skin. His shyness seemed endearing. She noticed how several times he would look up to the glass ceiling above to stare at the stars. Was he seeing the light? Her eyes followed him around the room for several minutes always hiding and staying out of his sight. Then something else caught her eye.

There on the terrace above her was the most unusual painting of the Goddess. Immediately she was draw to her. Her feet barely touched the floor as she made her way up the stairs to the portrait. Deep in her soul she knew that this was a sign.

* * *

Noctis was only at the party for five minutes when he had the feeling that he had been there long enough. He hated these events but he knew that he had to attend to them even though they were nothing but smoke and mirrors. His father would have been highly disappointed if he didn't show up.

_Stop it_ Noct thought. _Your father is gone why should you care what your father would think._ The Prince cursed himself silently.

His eyes then were suddenly drawn to the sky above. The light….he saw it. His father.

Ignoring his surroundings he slowly climbed the stairs to get a better view. He stared at the bright light in the sky till he noticed as woman out of the corner of his eye. There was woman standing in front of the Goddess painting.

Slowly she turned to him and smiled.

"Lord Noctis… You can see the light…" her small voice whispered. "Right?"

Instinctively Noctis took a couple of steps closer to her and looked up where she was now looking.

"Was that what you were looking at from downstairs?" she then asked.

How does she know that he wondered as he stared at her? She was so beautiful he had never seen her equal. He felt enchanted but his shyness quickly took over and he turned and started to walk away from her. "Pretty much. When did you start seeing it?" he then asked knowing that there were few who could see what he saw.

"When I was a child," said the girl as she followed behind him trying to keep up.

"A near death experience I presume?" he asked recalling his own nightmare that lead to the gift.

"Yes…you too?" she answered coyly.

The Prince cringed. "It was pretty horrible…"

"The Goddess Etro shall open the gate welcoming the souls of the dead. When that occurs, a bright light shall shine down through the skies form the land of the dead," the mysterious girl explained. "That is the legend. It's a Tenebrae legend." The girl had finally caught up to him and now passed him.

"We've got the same legend here," Noctis stated with a touch of unknown annoyance.

"Did the light give you power?" she asked turning to face him.

"No. I don't need anything like that. I'm fine how I am." He lied.

"I know, right? No matter what kind of power it is, if it's at the cost of somebody's life..." the girl's voice faltered. "It would give me nightmares."

Noctis chuckled slightly. "Same. It's a ridiculous bedtime story…." He walked in front of her again not looking at her. "You shouldn't talk to other people about the light."

"How come?"

A deep sigh escaped his lips. "Being different from other can cause a lot of trouble…" the Prince said as he sat down on a black sofa. "Don't you think?"

"But if it is just a bedtime story, what do you think the light really is?" the girl looked up into the black sky.

"It's just something that's there. Isn't that good enough?" he asked before standing once again. "Umm…"

"Stella," the girl read this mind.

"Stella…" the name purred off his tongue. "I should be going."

Stella smiled in return. "Thank you for your time, Prince Noctis."

"Just Noct is fine."

"I have to go too," Stella quickly added. "I feel like I've received something from the light tonight…I got a chance to speak to you."

Noctis laughed "Well now you'll have nightmares."

"You're a mean one aren't you, Prince Noctis," she then said with a wink of an eye.

"Noct," the Prince corrected.

"I'll call you that the next time we meet." She turned to go but stopped and turned back. "You should come to Tenebrae some time. I'll show you around." Then she quickly turned around again and headed down the stairs.

"That sounds interesting. I'll think about it," he called after her not sure if she heard him or not.

Noctis's attention again went to the night sky.

"Who are you," the light pulsed.

"I was about to ask that same thing," the Prince answered back.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N Hello everyone. I want to thank my reviewers you know who you are. It is really nice to get good reviews. Thanks again. And also I have to say it...I don't own the characters I am just playing with them.

Chapter Three

Noctis watched the mysterious girl as she disappeared into the throng of people below. There was something about her that pulled at his insides. She had enchanted him so easily, which was something that had never happened to him before. Sure there were girls in his Kingdom that had caught his eye but they never really held his interest for too long. But this girl….this girl was different in some way that he just couldn't place it.

He actually started to feel at ease when he was talking to her. He wanted her to stay and was highly disappointed when she left like she did. And the most important thing was she saw the lights too. They were connected in a way that he never felt before. It had to be light…pulling them together like this. Then all of a sudden he had a nagging feeling inside… he had to find out more about her.

"Ahem…" the Prince heard from behind him.

Noctis turned to see his three friends standing there staring at him, each of them with a sly grin on his face. The young prince pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and finger and let out a deep cleansing sigh.

"What?" he then asked reluctantly, his blue eyes boring into the three men, but he already knew what was coming and it pissed him off.

The blonde man laughed and walked toward the Prince. "So….who's is she?" Sykes asked with a smart tone. "Are you going to get lucky?" he then boldly asked. Thankfully he was such good friends with the Prince because he wouldn't have gotten away with talking to him like that if he wasn't.

Noctis deliberately ignored Sykes and walked to where his other friends were.

"Come on Noc…who was she? She was really hot," added Antony who then playfully punched Noct in the arm.

Noctis glared back him and Sykes who now rejoined his friends to make sure he wasn't left out. "If you must….I don't know who she is. I came up here to see the light and there she was." Noctis acted as calm and cool as he could. There was no way he was going to let it slip that he felt some kind of connection with the girl.

Alex looked at the Prince. He had been his friend the longest and he knew when he wasn't telling the truth. But he also knew better then to push. When Noct was ready he would tell them he would but until then it was futile to even try to get it out of him. The man pushed his glasses up on his face. "Who cares about her anyway? You're wanted down in the main hall. The official introductions are about to start and your mother will kill us if we don't have you there in time."

The Prince looked at his friend and gave him a knowing smile. Alex was his most trusted friend and he knew that he understood. "So you saw the light huh?" Alex then asked as the two lagged behind the larger brunette and the smaller blonde.

"Yeah…" Noctis sigh. "And I know where I have to go to see him." When Noct would see the light he would somehow receive a message from it telling him what to expect or when or where the gift exchange would take place. So he was relieved when he saw the light earlier from downstairs. His father was on his way. Now maybe he would find out the truth.

"Was it your father?" asked Alex.

Noctis only nodded as his lips upturned into a small almost childlike smile. "It is going to be a good night my friend," he then added softly suddenly thinking about the girl named Stella.

* * *

Stella's knees grew weak as she walked away from the Prince abandoning him to his own thoughts. She couldn't believe that she actually got to talk to him like that, as she ran over the conversation in her mind. Did she actually call him mean? "What an idiot I am," she then cursed to herself.

He was much more handsome in person and she really didn't know if she could talk to him or not. But once the light guided her she was able to talk freely. She had feared that she would be intimidated by him but was surprised when she saw that it was his shyness that made him intimidated by her. But it seemed the more she talked the more she could feel his unease slip away and she started to feel his comfort.

She had wished she would have stayed there longer; his eyes had trapped her and just being near him made her feel safe and whole? But why? Why did she feel such a pull toward him? Even when she left him she felt so sad inside…as if she had found something but then lost it as quickly as it was discovered. The only thing that gave her solace was the fact that she knew that it wouldn't be long till she was in his company again.

Then the remorse started to sink in. "What if I have to battle him? What if I can't get the Crystal without him knowing? Do I really have to kill him? Do I want to kill him?" she then wondered. "Could I actually take his life now feeling this strange pull to him?" But she came her for one reason and it wasn't to fall in love or have feelings or even a strong bond with the Prince. Yes…she was here for one reason only and if got he the way she would have to destroy him. She was trained to do just that.

Stella made her way through the crowd to meet her party at one of the large tables at the side of the room. The introduction proceedings were soon about to start and if she wasn't at her place she was sure her father would send out a search party for her.

"Ah Stella there you are," his father spoke welcoming her with his open arms. Her father was a great man, kind, gentle and fair. And even though Tenebrae wasn't as advanced as this mighty Kingdom it was still regarded very highly by the other outside worlds. And it was all because of her father.

He had once been a great Crystal Warrior himself. But tragically he lost the crystal in a fierce battle when it had shattered into millions of pieces. Now only one tiny shard remained giving her what little power she had following in her father's footsteps. "Are you ready to meet the Prince and the Queen?" he asked with a grin.

"Yes father." She then nodded and fell in line behind her mother and father as they made their way to the Prince's table.

* * *

Armand, Noctis' uncle was waiting for the young man. And by the looks of it he wasn't too happy about it. "Where the hell have you been?" he spat angrily annoyed bitterly since he was being made to wait on the undeserving brat of a Prince.

Noctis glared at his uncle. "It would do you well not to speak to me like that Uncle. May I remind you that you are not going to be Steward for long," the younger man returned.

Armand's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Sorry, my Lord. I meant no ill will in my words. This is such a joyous occasion please forgive my shortness, I am only excited about the treaty," his uncle tried to explain.

The Prince could feel the underlying anger that stirred in his uncle but he did not let on that he knew. "I understand Uncle. I too am anxious about meeting our guest."

His uncle then led him to a small stage at the one end of the room where Noctis took his place in the large center chair surrounded by his mother on one side who looked absolutely radiant even though she had been through so much in the past four days and Armand on the other. His mother leaned into him. "Look carefully my son, your future bride might be amongst these ladies here tonight," she whispered into his ear. "You can't be a King without a Queen. I've already meet the Tenebrae Princess and I have to say she is quite charming and lovely," she then added with a little nudge and a wink.

"Oh Mother," he teased rolling his blazing blue eyes at her futile attempts at matchmaking. "I'll have a hard time finding someone that can meet my expectations beside there is more than beauty to consider and she would have awful big shoes to fill following you." He then gave him mother a reassuring smile. She had always been there for him and he knew she only want the best for him.

"I hope you at least give her a chance," suggested his mother.

Looking out into the crowd he noticed Alex, Sykes and Antony standing to the left side of the stage and to the right were the trusted council members that his father had handpicked himself. Then with a nod of his Uncle's head the procession began.

The music began and the congregation from Tenebrae approached the Prince and Queen. Advisors and General's were introduced to the Royal family until the King and Queen from the outside world approached the stage.

The King and Queen were dressed in white flowing garments unlike the black attire that he preferred to wear. "My Lord Noctis, my Lady Katherine and Lord Steward Armand, my I present to you King Zen, Queen Amity and Princess Stella from the world of Tenebrae," one of the advisors announced. And as if on cue the King and Queen parted to let the Princess step up between them.

Noctis knew he was supposed to do something next but for the life of him he couldn't figure it out. It felt like all his air had been sucked out of his lungs and he heart had ceased to pump blood through his veins. The Princess appeared to be glowing as she stepped forward. Noctis couldn't pull away. The young Prince was paralyzed for several moments until he felt a soft nudge from his mother reminding him what he was supposed to do next.

Immediately he shook off the trance and stood extending his hand to help his mother, then the Queen and her son along with his Uncle descended the few stairs to greet the King and his family. Noctis bowed deeply at the waist and extended his hand to the King. "You and your family are most welcome in our honorable Kingdom. My father worked very hard for this peace treaty and I am honored to continue on with his life wish. My home is your home Lord Zen," Noctis was sure and eloquent when he spoke even though his thoughts were on the girl standing so near him.

The King in return bowed and took the young man's hand. "I was deeply saddened to hear about the tragic loss of your father the King, he would be proud of you to carrying on in his name," he assured the Prince.

The two men shook hands in a friendly gesture. "I am looking forward to our future dealings when you are officially crowned King."

"As am I," replied Noctis trying to keep his eyes from wandering to Stella.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw his friends smirking at one another. He knew right then and there he would be in trouble. He wouldn't be able to get out of it now.

King Zen cleared his throat. "Prince Noctis," he said boldly. "May I present to you my daughter and heir to the Kingdom of Tenebrae…Princess Stella."

Finally! He was able to turn his attention to the young blonde standing between the King and the Queen. A smile tugged on his perfect lips as he studied her smooth porcelain face. Her eyes were similar to his and immediately he was in her spell. "I believe we've already had this pleasure," he whispered before he took her delicate hand in his and raised it to meet his lips. "But I am glad we get to do it again," he then added before returning her hand.

Suddenly the music resumed signaling the end of the welcome proceedings.

"May I have the honor," Noctis boldly asked now extending his hand to her.

The girl smiled and her eyes sparkled as she tilted her head as if she was studying the Prince. "Of course you may."

Noctis again took her hand in his and led her to the dance floor. He purposefully took the time to lead her away from his cohorts and as he did he could hear cat calls and whistles coming from Antony and Sykes. Noctis sighed and closed his eyes silently thinking how wonderful it would be to cast a fire spell on them right at the moment.

Stella seemed to sense his concerns upon hearing the calls herself. "Friends of yours?" she asked.

"Not for much longer," he smiled looking down at her and gave her hand a slight squeeze.

* * *

Stella felt as though she was floating on air as the Prince guided her to the dance floor. But the conflicting feelings still hung in the back ground. Quickly pushing them aside she refused to let her mission get in the way. She just needed this one night, one night to be away of pain and sorrow, one night of being able to be free and make her own choices, one night to feel like the enchanted Princess she always wanted to be…yes she just needed one night. Then when it was all over and morning came she would engross herself back into her task at hand.

When they reached the dance floor the throng of people who were already swaying to the music parted way to let the couple find their spot. The smile never left Noctis' face as he looked deeply into her eyes. Slowly he slide his right arm around her waist to place his hand on the small of her back. Her body instinctively jumped and her breath hitched slightly betraying her feeling to him.

This seemed embarrass the Prince as he looked down hiding his redden cheeks. "Sorry," he whispered. "My hands are cold?"

"Oh no," she said ducking her head to see if she could meet his eyes. "Your hands are quite warm actually."

The Prince seemed to catch onto the meaning and again the smiled returned to his face. She remembered that all the pictures she had seen of the Prince were of him frowning, he hardly smiled, so it was a warm welcome to see him doing so now. She just hoped that he would continue.

Grabbing onto her left hand the Prince then glided her around the dance floor, leading them in perfect time across the wooden surface. The crowds around them soon took the lead and rejoined the couple.

"Why didn't you tell me who you were upstairs?" Noctis soon asked.

Now it was her turn to blush. "I did," she said with a tilt of the head. "I told you my name my Lord."

"Noct."

Again redness filled her cheeks. "Opps sorry. I did say I would call you that the next time we meet."

The Prince laughed. "Yes you did. But it wasn't fair."

"What wasn't fair?"

"You knew we would meet again tonight, I didn't know if I would ever see you again," he then explained his eyes boring into her being which made her shudder.

"So now I guess I am the mean one."

Again the Prince laughed the tone was like the sweetest music she had ever heard. "I guess we are even then?"

"Even," she nodded.

After a few more minutes of dancing the Prince leaned in. "Can we go somewhere quiet?" he boldly asked his voice cracking as he spoke.

Stella only nodded her approval and again the Prince guided her off the dance floor and away from the crowded ball room. Once again she found herself alone with Noct up on the second floor balcony.

"I love it up here," she spoke as she walked over to the window to look out onto the streets of the large Kingdom in front of her. "I am amazed at your city state. I have never seen so many people and so much technology. Where I come from we are way behind you."

"Then maybe you should stay here," came the Princes voice behind her.

Stella stood her ground and didn't move or turn she just continued to stare out at the city. She could feel the warmth of his body as he moved closer to her. Once more her body quivered at the touch of his hand on her shoulder.

"I think you would fit in here just fine," the Prince then added as he let his fingers slide down the smooth skin of her arm.

Stella's head dropped to one side and she let out a sigh before she turned to look at his face. "But I would miss my land and my home," remorse dripped off her tongue. "Even so….I do feel some kind of connection here."

"You feel it too?" the puzzled Prince asked.

"Yes I do. I felt it as soon as I stepped foot in you Kingdom," she then went on to explain. "It's like we are being pulled to one another, that my choices and decisions are leading me to you. I mean it's like magic or something. Or maybe we are bond together because of the Lights. I know this might sound crazy to you but it feels like I have known you all my life, like we are meant to be here together….tonight…or the world would cease to exist." her voice had become barely audible with her last few words.

In her mind she knew she sounded crazy and the Prince was mostly like thinking the same thing. Any second now he would laugh hysterically and walk away from her never to see her again. But to her surprise he didn't. His eyes told her the same story that she just had told him.

Without warning Noctis took a step toward her, placing his hands on her blushing cheeks. His eyes never leaving hers he gently pulled their lips together in a soft kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N I wanted to thank all that have reviewed it is nice to know that someone is reading it. LOL Again I don't own the characters they are Square-Enix property.

Chapter 4

Noctis didn't know what came over him, nothing like this had ever happened to him before and up until just a few short moments ago he didn't believe anything like this could ever possibly happen to him. The force that pulled him to her was way too strong for him to even think about resisting. One second he was gazing into eyes that mirrored his and the next he was tasting her sweet silky lips.

This was so unlike him. He was supposed to be so refined, polite, a gentlemen, which only made it harder. It was one of those moments in his life, that deep down inside he couldn't really fathom that it was actually happening, but yet at the same time he knew it is going to change everything. From how he brushed his teeth in the morning to the way he shut down his computer at night. This one moment would somehow touch every aspect of his life. Even if it was only a passing thought, how he handled this moment would be forever etched in his mind.

He knew he should stop, to be the responsible one, the one to be strong and pull way. But for the life of him he just couldn't pull himself away from her as he let his arm slip down to her waist to pull her closer to him so he could deepen their kiss. To his delight she didn't seem to mind wrapping her arms around his neck causing an electrical jolt to pulse through his body, while letting her body mold into his.

In an instant a bright light flashed through his closed eyes, a fantastical light so warm and inviting and exceptionally beautiful, displaying every color possible, the heat warming him, body and soul. The illumination was so incredibly intoxicating making him want it more and more. He had seen this light before, when he was a child and had his first experience with the light. An experience he wished had never happened but one that he craved to feel again.

Then something even more incredible happened, he suddenly was aware of her feelings, not just what her skin or hair felt like in his hands but what she was feeling inside, her fears, her wants and needs, her soul….her heart. His senses were aware of everything that made her a living breathing human being. The Prince also knew the moment when she too felt the same as him, causing him to finally pull back with a gasp.

Noctis and Stella stared piercingly at one another, both trying to catch their breath. "You felt it too," Stella spoke barely audible after finally finding her voice again.

Noct nodded his head, his hands still holding her to him. "Was…" he spoke between breaths, "was it the light?"

This made the girl laugh. "Yeah I think it was," she assured him. "That was the most amazing thing I ever felt. I mean…you know how it is with the light…it isn't always nice," she then confessed.

The Prince smiled and chuckled leaning his head in to rest his forehead against hers. "Yeah…this was far better than the night mares." He then placed a light kiss on the tip of her nose. "What do you think it means?" he then asked.

Stella met his gaze. "I think we are connected now…I mean not like before….this is more intense somehow."

"Intense," he repeated with chuckle

A huge beaming smile graced Stella's face upon hearing his light hearted word. "I can feel you so extremely in my soul. It's like you are physically attached to me. Is it like that for you?"

"Oh yeah," was all he could say.

"The Goddess must have something special in mind for us."

Noctis shock his head slightly. "Well I don't care what she has planned for us as long as we are together doing her will." The prince raised his hand to brush her check with the back of his fingers. Her eyes instinctively close as she leans into his hand.

"We will be," she said sounding so sure of their gift. Stella then returned the favor, stretching up on her toes she place a light kiss on the boy's lips.

Out of nowhere Noctis could feel the cell phone in he's breast pocket vibrating causing Stella to giggle into his lips. Reluctantly Noctis pulled away before pulling out his cell phone to check the text message he just received. He sighed deeply after reading the message, then he suddenly that he had another gift to receive yet tonight. The one from his father, the one that he hoped would answer other questions. "They are looking for me," he then resigned. "It's getting late and I hate to leave you but…"

"I know…" she smiled, "The Goddess is not done with you."

"No…she's not, but please let me walk you back to your room. I would feel more comfortable if I knew you were safe."

"If you must," she teased the Prince. "But aren't your friends going to give you trouble"

"They will try but right now I really don't care what they do. I feel invincible," he boasted taking her by the hand pulling her with him.

The couple, trying to keep a low profile and avoiding the Prince's three friends, quickly and quietly snuck through the crowd towards the exit. Burst of laughter sporadically coming from the couple as they finally reached the safety of the cool night air.

"I can't believe we made it without being seen," Stella exclaimed.

"I can't believe I haven't gotten a phone call from Alex yet," replied Noct. And as if on cue his cell started to chime causing Stella to laugh even harder.

Noctis looked at the caller ID and true to the sign it was Alex. "Holy shit… I should have kept my mouth shut," the prince mumbled before answering the phone. "Yeah"

Stella could hear the voice on the other end of the line as she became deadly silent studying her consorts face.

"Where the hell are you?" Alex yelled through the phone causing Noctis to pull the phone away from his ear.

"I'm alright no need to worry."

"Are you with the Princess? I saw you two going up to the mezzanine."

Noctis shook his head. All his life he had to have security around him. When he was younger his guards were men from the Army but now that he was older, his best friends had trained long and hard to become his personal guards. They did it out love and friendship for the Prince and even though sometimes, like right now, it was annoying, but he knew that it was necessary and he was glad that he had the friends that he had.

"I'm with her are we are fine." Noctis' voice was calm. "Look I'm going to walk her home to make sure she is safe. Tell her parents that she is with me and I will take care of her."

"Do you want me to get the car?" Alex then asked being that he was Noctis' personal driver.

The Prince looked around at the empty streets. It was such a beautiful night that he didn't want to waste the time with a car. "No…I think we will walk," was all he said his tone getting a little bit shorter.

Alex seemed to get the picture. "Yeah okay….just do me a favor and make sure you check in when you get back. I don't want to have to send out armed forces for you."

"Yes father," his voice now sarcastic. "Good-bye."

After he closed the phone and returned it to his pocket the young man looked at the girl standing in front of him and sighed raising his arms in defeat. "They only want the best for me," he explained.

Stella moved in closer to the defeated boy taking his hand in hers. "It's nice to have friends who love you so much," she said. "I wish I had friends much less friends like that." Placing a kiss on his check Stella quickly turned and started walking towards her hotel.

Noctis' was confused for a few moments staring at the girl as she walked away. "What do you mean?" he yelled as he then chased behind to catch up to her.

Stella kept her pace as she spoke. "I just never really had any friends when I was growing up. I had a few acquaintances but nobody I could call a best friend."

"Come on? I can't believe that."

"No it's true. My mother and father kept me well protected from the outside worlds and even in Tenebrae I wasn't permitted to venture out too much. I was too busy training I wanted to follow in my father's footsteps to become the Crystal Guardian."

"You're a guardian too," Noctis stopped in his tracks not believing what he was hearing.

Stella also stopped to turn back around to the Prince. "Why are you so surprised?"

The young man shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know….I guess I just never thought that a girl could be a guardian," and as soon as he said it Noctis wished he hadn't, he didn't want to come off as a chauvinist.

"Hump….I guess I just proved you wrong," was her answer. And with that Stella then resumed her walking.

"I'm sorry…I was just surprised that's all. This whole night has been full of them."

This made Stella smile. "I love surprises don't you?"

"Only good ones," he replied. "So what was your near death experience to make you see the light?" Noctis wanted to know everything he could about his soul mate.

He could see Stella shiver when he asked about her encounter. Again he wished he hadn't asked that question, he didn't like seeing her in pain and it made him feel all the fear that she had felt when it had happened to her. This must have been the new connection that they shared with each other.

"I was ten when it happened. I was out on the ice with my mother. We were skating. It was the first time that the lakes in Tenebrae froze over. It was such a cold winter," again her body shook. "But anyway there I was on the ice with my mother learning how to ice skate and suddenly the water below claimed me. It was weird….there was no warning; the ice didn't creek or make any sounds like I thought it should have. It just suddenly opened up."

Stella then hugged herself as if she could feel the sting of the frigid water. "My mother tried to get to me but I was pulled down so far that she couldn't reach me. My body was so cold and all the magic that I had learned from the Crystal had escaped me. I mean I couldn't even summon a simple fire spell, like that would have helped anyway, or a teleport spell."

Noctis could see the tears welling up in her eyes. "Stella, stop…you don't have to tell me," he spoke softly.

"No it's okay….I was only in the water for about a half a minute but it seemed like a life time to me. But then the light came to me. It warmed me like no spell I ever knew could. It soothed my fears and healed my pain it kept me warm till my mother could finally reach me."

What she just explained sound so strangely familiar. Not only did he feel that same thing when he first saw the light but it was like that earlier tonight when they shared their first kiss.

"It was the same feeling I had when you kissed me tonight," Stella then said as if she had just looked into his thoughts. This made Noctis stop once more in his tracks. This time it was his turn to shiver.

"This is so messed up," he said. "For both of us having the same feelings like we are, I just don't know what to make of it."

"I know. It is scary but yet it is a relief to know that I am not the only one," she then laced her fingers with him. "We are not alone anymore."

Noctis looked into the girl's eyes and found comfort in the blue pools. "Together," he whispered before leaning in to kiss her lips. He really loved kissing her. Her lips were so soft and smooth, tasting like fresh strawberries.

In a few moments she pulled back this time. "I could get used to this," she whispered.

"I'm a slave to your wish," he answered. Noctis looked up into the clear sky. "It's getting late I better get you back to your room."

"Now you can tell me about your experience," she said as they started walking again hand and hand.

Noctis sighed and then began to tell his story. "Well I was shot."

A gasp escaped Stella's lips. "What? Oh my Goddess."

"There was an attack on the palace. This is something that happens pretty regularly, there is always someone trying to destroy or steal the crystal…but anyway one of the assassins' got into father's offices trying to kill him. He shot at several times but he ended up missing him and hitting me since my father had been holding me at the time. I remember I had just learned my first Ice Spell, I was eight, my father was so proud and happy he picked me up and started to swing me around and that was when the intruder burst in and started firing at us."

"The bullet just missed my heart but it did a lot of damage to my lungs. I was in a coma when the light came to me. It healed me," he spoke from a trance remembering the warmth and soothing presence of the light.

Stella squeezed his hand letting him know that everything was fine now and that he was not alone. They then walked in silence for a few minutes both of them trying to make sense of everything they had just heard.

Before they knew it they were in front of Stella's lodgings. "Well here you are all safe and sound," Noct then announced.

Stella sighed in defeat, she wanted her time with Noctis to last forever but sadly she knew that he could not stay with her at this time, but she found great comfort in knowing that they couldn't stay away from each other for too long. It would deeply hurt them both if they weren't together.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Stella then asked.

Noctis smiled something that he didn't do often in his life but found himself doing more now that she was near him. "Of course you will. I have meetings most of the day but I will have Alex come get you so we can be together when the meeting are finished."

Stella started to clap her hands excitedly. "Ohhh….I get to meet your Alex. Do you think he will like me?"

Noctis stepped closer to Stella slipping his arms around her waist. "I don't care what he thinks."

"But I want your friends to like me."

"They will because they know if they don't I will hurt them," Noctis said before kissing her one last time.

"Good night Prince Noctis," Stella breathed lightly when they pulled apart.

"Good night Stella."


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. I really do hope everyone reading this likes this chapter. I am not sure if I like it or not. One time I read it I like it then the next...well just tell me what you think.

Chapter Five

The nearly full moon was high in the night sky beaming a bright glow that blanketed over the streets of his city, the blackness only highlighted the bright shining stars that hovered in the heavens. The air was cool and crisp, invigorating him as he jogged through the abandoned streets towards the palace. Noctis had only left Stella just five minutes earlier and already he felt empty inside, it even felt worse than when he had heard his mother's voice telling him that his father was dead. He decided right away that he wasn't too fond of this stabbing sensation he was having, being without her. He wondered if she felt it too but right away knew that she did.

He fought off the urge to run back to the girl as he reached the palace. There was more work to be done tonight. His father awaited him. The smile that was on his face was immediately whipped off when the doors of the elevator to his penthouse opened to his three waiting friends. They were sprawled out on the chairs that lined the wall beside the door to his quarters. Noctis let out a deep breath and looked down to the floor, trying desperately not to blow up. "You guys are really too much. What are you doing here?" he spat as he then stepped out of the lift.

Quickly the three men jumped to their feet. "Look man, don't be pissed off. We just wanted to make sure you were safe," replied Antony.

"Yeah, what if something would have happened to you and we weren't around to save your ass," quickly added Sykes who slung his gun over his shoulder.

Noctis rolled his eyes in disbelief. "For one, I was in no harm and two, when have you ever saved my ass? If I remember correctly I was the one that have saved you…twice!" the Prince spoke with a tone that showed his annoyance.

Sykes was defeated and he knew it as he slid back down on his chair.

"I know why you are here," Noct then said seeing how he had taken Sykes down a couple of pegs. "And yes…she is an amazing girl and no I'm not going to tell you about it just now." Noctis pulled out his key and opened the door. He then entered his apartment followed by his friends.

"You know you might as well just tell us now and get it over with," protested Antony.

This caused Noctis to spin around so that he could glare at the men behind him.

"Come on guys, give him a break," came the wise words from Alex. "He's back safe so we can leave him be now."

Sykes and Antony knew they would not win this battle, and deep down they knew that Alex was right. There was no way in hell they were going to get anything about the girl out of the Prince tonight. It was just the way he was. He would tell them eventually, they only had to be patient and wait it out. "Yeah okay, let's get out of here. I'm tied anyway," complained Sykes and the bigger man agreed.

"Hey Alex," the Prince called out as the men walked door.

Alex signaled the other two to continue on without him as he made his way back to Noctis. "Yeah…what's up?" he asked scratching his head in confusion.

Noctis took off his suit jacket and threw it on the sofa. "Yeah…I'm going to need a favor tomorrow," she he said rather coyly.

"Okay…what?"

"I'm going to need you to pick up Stella tomorrow afternoon and bring back here," the Prince then went onto explain. "I have meetings most of the day tomorrow and I want her here so that when I am done I can spend some time with her."

Alex studied his friend. Something was definitely strange about him. Maybe it was the way he was now carrying himself or maybe it was the glint in his eye or the smile that now graced his lips. "She really got to you didn't she?" Alex then boldly asked.

Noctis fell back into the arm chair behind him, all of his air escaping him as he did. "Yeah," he said in a breath. "Yeah she really did. But I don't know if it was her or the light."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Remember how I told you that I saw the light and knew my father was coming?" he asked.

"Yeah…so?"

"Well this time the light came to me while we were together," he explained. "But this time it was different… first there was this tremendous pull. I mean the light was drawing us together almost like it was a matter of life and death. And it just wasn't me it was her too."

"So wait….she see the lights too?"

Noctis nodded his answer. "Then when I kissed her it was like when I first seen the light all those years ago. It was so warm and beautiful so intoxicating, like a drug that I needed to have over and over again."

"You kissed her?" Alex scoffed frozen in his tracks after hearing his friend's words.

But Noctis didn't answer this time. "Then when I thought it couldn't get any better something occurred and I could suddenly feel her soul even now I can feel her, her happiness and joys, her pain and her fear," Noctis spoke then paused a moment to reflect on the nights events. "After all these years I thought I was the only one to see the light, I thought I was strange, or that something was wrong with me, but now I find out that she does too."

His friend walked over to the sofa and sat down. "There had to be someone else. It's just hard to believe that you were able to find one another," said Alex who was now leaning comfortably into the sofa.

"But we didn't find each other. The light guided us. We both felt it pulling at our souls guiding us making sure that our paths would cross and now we have some kind of strange connection," he paused resting his check on his fist looking out the window. "Right now being away from her I feel that something is missing from my essence. I just feel so incomplete and worst of all is that I know that she is feeling the same way."

Upon hearing this Alex sat up directing all his attention to his friend. "Wow, I have known you for almost all of our lives and I never heard you talk or act like this over anyone. What are you going to do about it?"

"The only thing I can do," Noctis said turning his head back to Alex, "I'm going to be by her side."

Again Alex was shocked to hear his friend talk like this. He guessed it was inevitable that one day he would find someone but this was downright astonishing. "I will have her here tomorrow. You can count on me."

Noctis rose from his chair. "Thanks Alex I know I can always count on you. I should tell you to keep it between us but I know that is impossible with those two," he said referring to Sykes and Antony. "So don't be afraid to tell them about her."

"What's there to tell? You two have a bond….end of story," Alex stated. Alex then got up and shook his friend's hand. "Good night my friend," he said before letting himself out.

It was almost unbearable for Noctis being away from her. Quickly he dug out his phone from the jacket that was now resting on the sofa. Mindlessly he opened up the handset and started dialing a number that just came to his mind. He held the phone up to his ear and held his breath.

"What took you so long to call?" the voice on the other end of the line said into his ear.

His lips upturned into a smile upon hearing Stella's voice. "How did I know this number? I never asked you for it, did I?"

Noctis could hear the girls laughter making him smile wider. "No you didn't ask me, but I want to know is how did I know you were going to call just now?"She then asked.

A deep sigh escaped him. "This is insane. I can't believe any of this."

"Believe it Noct because it is real and it is happening," the girl then reminded him. "I am so glad you called though. I felt so lost when I left you tonight, like a piece of my soul had been severed."

A wave on contentment washed over him as he listened to her voice. Like a siren song her voice was sweeter than he had ever heard.

"I feel the same way," he breathed placing his forehead against the cool window that overlooked the city. It seemed as if she was reading his thoughts, but he knew that they just both shared the same powerful feelings. "I talked to Alex and he will arrange to pick you up tomorrow," he then added.

The girl giggled. "Oh wonderful," she said cheerfully. "Is Alex nice?"

Now it was Noctis' turn to laugh. "Yes he is very nice. He's quiet like me," he explained.

"Good then I will be anxious to meet him so I can get all the dirt on you," was her playful reply.

"Just don't believe everything you hear."

"That will be for me to decide my dear Prince," she said teasingly. "Well goodnight then."

"Goodnight Stella," Noctis said for the second time this evening and he hung up the phone.

After his chat with Stella, Noctis then went into his room to change out of his suit and into his regular cloths. Silently he lay across his bed wanting sleep to claim him till he got the sign but Noct was too restless, so he decided to walk the palace halls.

The hallways were silent and black which he welcomed, giving him a soothing calm to ease the discomfort he felt in his soul. All of his life it had been so cut and dry. He was a Prince heir to the throne, he was a crystal guardian, and he would fight to defend his kingdom. Plain and simple, but now, first with the sudden death of his father and this mysterious girl that he couldn't bear to be apart from his life had turned into chaos in just a few short days.

Now as he walked the corridors all he could think about was the girl. The way her blonde hair cascaded down her back, the way her eyes sparkled when she looked at him, the way she moved when she walked beside him, how her voice enchanted him.

Before he knew it the Prince found himself in his father's throne room, but only it wasn't his father's anymore. Soon it would be his. It was a room that held many memories for him. As a boy he and Alex would spend hours in there playing magicians and warriors, and as he got older he would sit in on his father's affairs when foreign diplomats would come to the Kingdom. Now there were no children playing, no councilors or diplomats, now it was just him and silence.

Noctis sat on his father's chair, something he did quite often, drawing power from the Crystal hidden in a pillar behind him. The Crystal gave him strength and balance to help him use and maintain the gifts given to him from the Light. Without the Crystal the Light's gifts would be worthless.

That was why guarding the Crystal was so important. The normal everyday magic's used by the Kingdom would be lost and so would his extra powers. He couldn't imagine a world without it. It was said that this Crystal was the last whole one left on the planet. Battles and wars over the years had destroyed or shattered the rest.

"Stella must have a shard," he thought to himself remembering that she had said that she couldn't summon any spells when she had fallen through the ice. "I wonder why we didn't know about the shard?" he asked himself out loud. Over the years his father had made it a point to find out who possessed the tiny shards. Noctis didn't want to dwell on it he was sure it was just on oversight on his father's part. The young man then closed his eyes to envision Stella.

The Prince didn't know how long he was out when he was startled awake by a bright light streaming out of his father's office. "Wow I must of dozed off there," he then said to himself trying to shake off the daze.

Cautiously Noctis made his way to the light. He senses where heightened, his power surged though his veins, ready to strike at a moment's notice. A shrouded figure stood in front of his father's desk. An eerie glow was emanating from the stranger in the pale robe. Slowly the figure turned pulling down the hood that hid the man's face. To Noctis' surprise it wasn't his father's face that stared back at him but of his uncle Armand…only a much younger Armand.

This was not how it was supposed to be. His father should be here not his uncle. Did something happen to Armand? Was his uncle dead?

The man's evil grin made the Prince's blood turn to fire. Almost instantly the younger Armand cast an ice spell on the Prince but Noctis powers were stronger, retaliating with an attack magic. Both men quickly cast a protect spell and held their ground pushing back the others attacks.

A satanic laugh came from the cloaked man, "You are ready, I have trained you well my son, I am proud of you," the man then said his voice cracking and changing along with the man's image that now magically changed from his uncle's hard cold likeness to his father's kind and loving face "I can rest in peace, the Kingdom is in good hands and will be well protected," his father's voice now spoke.

Immediately a peace again spread through Noctis. His father was here. This was it, his last chance, after tonight he would never see his father again. Never have the time to talk to him, ask him his advice, to share in his triumphs. This was the last time he would get to tell his father that he loved him.

Noctis dropped to one knee and bowed his head to his mentor. "Father, I am glad you came," the young Prince said in a low tone of respect.

"Rise my son you need not bow to no one," his father's voice was kind but yet stern. It was a voice that he would always hear in his memories.

Noctis did as he was told and rose to his feet.

"You are ready to face the future my son," the ghostly image spoke. "You will be a strong and fair King"

It was a great reassurance to hear those words. "Thank you father, I owe it all to you."

"I can go now in peace to the Goddess. I will always be watching over you guiding you when you need me, encouraging you when you are down and have no one to turn to. I will always be with you," his father explained.

"Father, please tell me what happened to you. Something just doesn't seem right in all of this," Noctis then bold said.

"Tonight I have shown you all I need," his father then answered. "Just remember that all is not what it seems. I have faith in you to figure it out."

As soon as his father had said it Noctis knew what he was talking about. He was right, Armand had killed his father.

Out of nowhere a beam of light shone down on the King slowly growing intensely brighter and brighter.

"I must go my son, but I want to give the gift of life to you as my last token. This spell will help protect you in battle should you need it. Goddess willing that you never have to call upon it," his father smiled warmly before continuing. "Take care of your mother and always know that I love you both very deeply." The light was now consuming his father's likeness.

"I love you dad," was all Noctis could choke out before his father faded with the light.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. Yes I'm still here. For those of you still around and reading this story sorry for the long delay between updates. This chapter gave me some trouble in fact I have now cut it two. I originally planned it to be longer but with all the content it would have been really really long so I decided to break it in two. Hopefully this means that it won't be so long for the next update. Thanks again to all that have reviewed this story. And of course, I don't own the characters, SE does, I'm just messing with them. Oh yeah and please don't mind the mistakes, I still don't have a beta. LOL

Chapter Six

It was the same thing over and over, whenever Noctis would have an encounter with a soul of the Light he would, for some reason, lose consciousness of what he was doing. So when he woke and found himself sprawled across his bed, he was not alarmed at the phenomena. It was always the same he would somehow make his way back to the Palace, where he could only guess, and came back to his room and did his normal everyday routine, from brushing his teeth to laying out his cloths for the next day. At first this would freak him out but now it was a part of the whole process.

"Armand," he whispered out loud once the haze lifted from his memory. Instinctively the young man reaches for his phone and dialed a number that he has dialed a million times before.

"Alex," he spoke. "You and the boys get over here right away." He didn't wait for a response instead he hung up the phone and returned it to the nightstand beside his bed.

Quickly Noctis then jumped out of bed so he could shower and dress before his friends got there. His energy level was high as the crystal's power still surging through him. He loved and thrived for that feeling of authority that he always got when he received a new gift.

Emotions also triggered the powers that flowed through him and right now the anger he felt towards his uncle fueled the fire. His eyes flared red and his hair turned a lighter shade of gray with almost of a bluish tint, as the energy pulsed harder and harder through is body. It took all of his will to calm himself down enough so he could function in a rational manner. It wasn't until he was in the shower with the steaming hot water washing over him that he finally was somewhat more peaceful again and his eyes returned to their natural blue shade.

He was just tying his shoes when he heard the knock at the door. "Enter," he called out as he came out of his room to meet his friends.

"Wat up Noct?" Antony asked.

Noctis always cringed when his friend would ask him that. It was fine and funny when they were kids but now that he was older it was a little strange.

"It's Armand…isn't it?" asked Alex knowing the glint in his friend's eye.

"Yes," Noctis simply said with a nod.

"Wait a minute. We haven't been able to dig anything up on him. How could it be him?" then asked Sykes who had thrown himself into one of the over-stuffed reclining chairs.

"It's him," Noctis answered.

"Your father?" this time it was Alex's turn. "What did he tell you?"

Noctis spoke while he pulled is belt around his waist. "He didn't tell me anything that I didn't already know. He just more or less confirmed it."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Sykes shouted jumping out of the chair. Like always the young blonde was all hyped up.

"Wait a minute here…" Antony interrupted. "What do you mean he didn't tell you anything? How can we go after your uncle on just your feelings? I mean come on… he has control of the Army and the Council…it would be suicide if we did that."

"He's right Noct," Alex agreed. "We have to have proof before we go after Armand. If we went to the council and told them about this they would laugh in our faces."

The Prince knew that Antony and Alex were right. Even though he knew that Armand was not to be trusted and that he had a hand in his father's death, it still didn't change the fact that he had no proof. True he was the successor to the throne, but that was six months away. Till then Armand was the so called ruler of the Kingdom plus he had the backing council.

"Okay okay…" a reluctant Noctis said. "We better find out what he is up to."

"I was all over the place all week trying to dig up the shit on him and there is nothing to be found," Antony explained. "Either he is really really smart or he is innocent."

The Prince shook his head violently in denial. "No…I refuse to believe that. He killed my father and we are going to prove it. You just have to dig deeper!" Noctis rarely raised his voice but the frustration he was feeling now started to piss him off, his eyes starting to turn a crimson hue.

Seeing his friend's rage Alex stepped in putting his hands on the man's shoulders. "Easy Noct, just calm down, we'll find something…I promise. He won't get away with this."

Noctis looked into his friend's eyes. He could see that Alex was telling the truth. He would do everything he could possibly do to help him find the proof that he needed. Noctis took a couple of deep breaths clearing his lungs of the foul air. "I'm okay…"

Alex then turned to Antony and Sykes. "Look…Noctis is usually right so there has to be evidence somewhere proving that Armand was involved, so it is our job to find it," he said to the two men then he turned back to Noctis. "You go to your meetings and act like nothing is wrong, let us do the rest."

"Okay…" was all the Prince said just as his cell phone started ringing. The three men then took this as their cue to leave.

Noctis looked at the caller ID number and waited till his friends were out the door before he answered it. "Good morning Stella," he then answered once his friends were gone.

"Are you alright?" she quickly asked her tone laced with worry.

"Yeah I'm okay; it was just a stressful morning."

"I could feel that you were in pain. Anything I can help with?"

Noctis ran his long slender fingers through his still grayish hair. He so wanted to tell Stella everything that had happened with him and about his feelings he was having about his father's death, but instead he decided not to. This was a matter of involved his Kingdom and until he knew what was exactly going on the less people who knew about it the better. It wasn't that he didn't trust the girl he did with all his heart, but he just couldn't divulge the information. It was for her safety in case his hunches were right.

"It's nothing," he then said nonchalantly, "Just everyday politics." He didn't like lying to her in fact his body trembled when he said the words. He hoped that she couldn't sense his unease.

"Oh okay, well I'm here if you need me. I just don't like feeling your pain like that."

"Yeah I know what you mean," the Prince replied with a sigh remembering how it felt when he left her the previous evening.

"I am looking forward to seeing you again Prince Noctis," she then whispered.

Noct laughed out loud. "One day you will call me Noct," he then mockingly scolded.

This caused the girl to laugh in return. "One day," she assured.

"I'll see you later Princess Stella."

"Goodbye Prince Noctis," was her response.

Noctis laughed as he then hung up the phone and then quickly called his mother.

"Mom…it was Armand!" Noctis couldn't hold back. "He killed dad!" The young man could feel his temper rising and had to quickly take some calming breaths.

"Noctis….calm down," his mother's soothing voice spoke. "Just take it easy." His mother waited a few moments for her son to be at ease. "Now tell me what happened."

"When I first saw him he was in the form of a young Armand who then tried to attack me. It was so strange that he would pick that form but it all added up after he changed into his own form. I asked him if Armand did it but he couldn't tell me out right that it was Armand, but he did tell me that all is not what it seems to be," he explained. He was speaking so fast he hoped that he didn't leave anything out.

"So how do you know it is Armand if he didn't tell you?" his mother asked cautiously.

"Well for one he was in Armand's form at first and he also said that he showed me all I needed to know."

"Hmmm very interesting," his mother paused for a brief moment. He thought he heard a quiet sniffle. "Are you going to go to the council with this?"

"No not until I find the solid proof, they would scoff at me if I went rushing in with just my feelings. Alex and the boys are looking into it. They will find something," Noctis went on to clarify. "Mom he also told me to take care of you and that he loves us both."

The young Prince could practically hear the smile on his mother lips when he told her that. "Thank you Noctis, that means more to me than anything, and no need to worry about me I will be fine. In fact I called to tell you that I will be leaving the Kingdom for a while. I'm going to visit my sister in Ono. It will do me good to get away from the memory for a bit."

"Do you think that is wise with the party from Tenebrae here?" asked Noctis.

"I am just a token Queen my dear, I am not needed. It is your turn now Noctis. Be the leader that you were born to be, be the man that I know you are."

Her words encouraged him but also scarred him. It was so final now. His father was gone, the man that was his rock. "I don't know if I can live up to the expectations. I mean dad was such a great man, what if…"

"Nonsense!" his mother then scolded. "You are your own man. Sure you are part of your father but you are you. I would never expect you to be your father, just be you and if you fail at something…so what…believe me your father failed at many things it was how he came back after his failures that made him a great man. Just follow your heart. "

Noctis knew she was right. "I will be my own person."

"Good. Now, may you be well my son and I will call you when I get to your aunt's house?"

"Thanks mom I needed to hear that. Give my love to Aunt Brennan for me," he spoke then added, "I love you mom."

When he got off the phone with his mother he felt a wave of relief pass through him. He wasn't sure of what his uncle was up to and he felt that his mother would be safer elsewhere. So would Stella for that matter. He had to make this peace treaty as smooth as possible so that her and her family could get out of the city before his Uncle made his next move, whatever that would be.

The next part of the day went fairly smooth, meetings with council members and the congregation from Tenebrae and so on. When he would meet his uncle he tried his hardest not to let anything slip. Controlling his emotions was something that he had to master at a young age and when he was around his uncle he was glad that he had painstakingly took the time to learn the skill, because if it wasn't for his level headedness he would have ripped his uncle's body apart with his bare hands.

Throughout the day he also resisted the urge to call Stella every five minutes or so. He couldn't wait to see her again. He would feel so much better when she was closer to him. Even though he didn't call Stella on his way to his last meeting, the main one with Stella's father and all the council members, he did call Alex to make sure all the arrangements were a go and that Stella would be there when he was done.

"Everything set up?" Noctis asked right away.

"Hello to you too," Alex replied with a twinge of laughter in his voice.

"Sorry honey how was your day," was Noctis' reply.

"Asshole!"

This made the young Prince laugh out loud.

"Don't worry everything is already. I'll be picking her up in an hour," Alex then explained. "I have to say I am rather anxious to meet her myself."

"She is ready to…."

* * *

The blackness of the shadows veiled him perfectly as he lay in wait for his prey. Everything was going to his plan, he would not fail. His breathing slowed when he heard the distant footsteps. No one knew that he too was a master of magic and could call upon the crystals powers. No one would ever suspect a thing.

The footsteps grew closer. His heart raced in his chest. It was time to set in motion events that would forever change the Kingdom and the World for that matter.


End file.
